degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner Mason
Gavin Reginald "Spinner" Mason (born 1988) is a graduate at Degrassi, who worked at and managed The Dot. He is the brother of Kendra Mason, his adoptive Chinese sister. Spinner was at first depicted as a bully, which unfortunately led to his involvement with an infamous incident, where one student died and his best friend, Jimmy Brooks, became paralyzed from the waist down. After his friends were informed that the incident was partly Spinner's fault, they turned on him, but since then, he has changed his ways and has been forgiven. Spinner suffers from ADHD, but takes ritalin for it. He had testicular cancer, which has since gone into remission. He was the former drummer for Downtown Sasquatch and the Stüdz, later known as Janie and the Studs. He married Emma Nelson, a former classmate at Degrassi Community School, in the summer of 2008. He is best friends with Jimmy Brooks, Marco Del Rossi, and Jay Hogart. Additional friends of his include Terri MacGregor, Paige and Dylan Michalchuk, Ashley Kerwin, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt, Craig Manning, Peter Stone, Manny Santos, Lucas Valieri, and Holly J. Sinclair. He had a conflict with J.T. Yorke in Never Gonna Give You Up, which later resolved, before his death. He used to have an intense conflict with Johnny DiMarco. He was portrayed by Shane Kippel. Character History Background Spinner was originally depicted as the school bully in season one. He developed more into a jock in seasons two and three. By season four, he had grown his hair long and started playing in a band with Craig, Jimmy and Marco and became a rocker/rebel and has kept the persona throughout the rest of the show. He could also be recognized as a class clown, because usually when there is a part with Spinner in it, there is always something to laugh at. While not characterized as an unintelligent character, he is mainly shown to be of below average intellect. A running gag in the series is that he often confuses words that sound similar, such as calling Ms. Kwan the pain of his existence rather than the bane, and saying the peace club meeting was boring people into submersion rather than submission, as well as not being able to understand Jimmy when he said "ergo" and repeated it as "hair grow." He is also shown to be, with the exception of the story he told to Rick before Jimmy's shooting, an inept liar, as both Jane and Jimmy are shown to be able to read him with ease. His nickname Spinner derives from his ADHD, most likely given to him by his friends, because when he was off his meds he would "spin" out of control. He comes from a poor family and lives as a juvenile with his mom and adoptive sister, Kendra. It is revealed in season 7 that his dad had died from lung cancer although it is not clear when that was, but must have been between season 4 and season 6. His best friend in the first several seasons is Jimmy Brooks. Spinner's actions led in part to Jimmy becoming a parapalegic after the school shooting, but Jimmy eventually forgave Spinner after holding a grudge against him for nearly two years. In later seasons, Spinner became best friends with Jay Hogart. Their respective wife and fiancé, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos, have been each other's closest friend since elementary school. Ironically, Emma and Manny each had briefly had flings or romances Jay and Spinner, respectively. Season 1 In the beginning of season one, Spinner takes a liking to Terri and asks for her geography notes as a means of asking her to the Starlight, Starbright Dance. Although Terri had a crush on Spinner as well, she told him she was not going to go to the dance. Ashley urged her to go, so Terri gives in and goes, however when a jealous Paige notices that Spinner likes Terri, she attempts to try to get Terri drunk for the dance. After Terri makes a fool of herself that night, Spinner's liking for Terri goes away which is revealed to Terri the next day at Degrassi. Spinner assisted his best friend Jimmy in buying condoms & boycotted the cafeteria when he discovered an earwig in the food. No one believed him however, so he put the bugs into Ashley's food. Jimmy noticed this though and called Spinner out on it and caused him to have to work in the cafeteria to pay off the debts and cost of extermination. Also, in an attempt to boost Jimmy's performance during a basketball game, he gave Jimmy one of his Ritalin pills, which he took to help his ADHD. However, the lack of medication caused Spinner's ADHD to go into overdrive during the game and he eventually moons the student body. Both Jimmy and Spinner are penalized heavily for their actions. Season 2 At the beginning of season two, while helping Emma with her science project on eating healthy food, Spinner continuously gets a boner (erection) every time a girl walks by and thinks that it is a side effect from eating Emma's health food. He has one during class while performing a skit in front of everybody. Ms. Kwan and the students see it sticking out and all laugh. Spinner is embarrassed and runs out of the room. Jimmy and Sheila (the lunch lady) later tell Spinner it's not the healthy food causing his erection, but simply hormones. Several years later, in Degrassi Takes Manhattan, it is discovered that Spinner kept Emma's health project in his collection of objects that made him who he is. When Toby began to get interested in a young Chinese girl named Kendra, Spinner asked him about her and it was revealed that Kendra was Spinner's adopted sister and he warned Toby to stay away from her. Toby began to blow Kendra off and ignore her, until she asked him why they couldn't just be friends. She finally found that Toby was afraid of Spinner and called him a coward. Later, Toby goes to talk to Kendra, but finds her with Spinner. He stands up to Spinner which infuriates him, but he comes to realize that Toby likes Kendra and tells Toby as long as he doesn't break her heart than they are cool. Spinner began to take an interest in Paige, but broke it off with her when she canceled a date with him to hang out with Dean at a party. However, when he discovered that Dean had raped her at the party, he watched as J.T. attacked Dean and later asked her to the school dance & ended up with an orange spray-on tan. They began dating towards the end of the season. In mid-season 2, Spinner starts to sense a vibe that Marco might be gay and constantly teases him about it. Too afraid to tell Spinner and the others that he may indeed be homosexual, Marco tries to hide it by going out with Ellie. However, Spinner still remains unsure, but Jimmy tells him to lay off of Marco and tries to convince him to be supportive of his sexuality. Ellie soon finds out that Marco is gay and promises to keep it a secret. Spinner eventually believes that they are dating when he sees Marco make out with her. In order to keep it hidden from everyone else, Ellie remains his pretend girlfriend for the rest of the year. Late in season 2, Spinner became jealous of Jimmy's wealth, so when Jimmy brought his new MP3 Player to school, Spinner stole it and attempted to sell it. Jimmy catches Spinner and confronts him about it. Spinner later apologizes and returns the MP3 player. However, the two don't reconcile until the beginning of season 3. Spinner and Paige then go for the end of the year "Luau" dance, to be crowned King and Queen, challenging Jimmy and Hazel, but lose to Craig and Ashley. Season 3 At the beginning of the school year, Paige was unhappy when she was assigned an unacceptable locker. When Spinner asked Jimmy if he'd trade lockers with Paige to make her happy, Jimmy accused Spinner of not having a backbone, and made him admit this in front of their class in exchange for the coveted locker. When Spinner did this, Paige became embarrassed and angry that he made her sound like a controlling girlfriend. The couple reconciled at the end of the episode. After Marco walked out on a double date with Spinner, Spinner confronted him about his actions, and Marco admitted to Spinner that he was gay. Spinner, unable to accept the idea of his friend's sexuality, refused to speak of the matter to Marco or any other friends. Spinner took his frustration out during a volleyball game when he intentionally spiked Marco in the stomach. He also wrote "Marco is a fag" on the bathroom wall, after which Jimmy defended Marco and took his side of the dispute (and also asks Spinner if he was going to write something about Jimmy being black). After Marco was gay bashed by a group of homophobic men, Spinner attempted to differentiate himself from the guys who hurt Marco, but Marco showed Spinner that he was just as bad as they were (and probably causing Spinner to wish he had accepted Marco for who he was and his sexuality a little earlier). Spinner and J.T. Yorke got into a prank war when Spin thought that J.T. was trying to steal his girlfriend, Paige. The first prank resulted in Spinner putting a love note under Mr. Raditch's door from J.T. In J.T.'s locker, he hung pictures of Mr. Raditch, complete with hearts and romantic captions. J.T pantsed Spinner as revenge and the war of pranks continued, varying from Spinner getting Craig to plant a fart machine in J.T.'s locker to J.T. harassing Spinner at work. Soon after, however, the two became close friends. l When Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner, Paige, Terri and Rick went to the park, everyone was reluctant that Rick was coming. Paige and Terri had a fight about Rick (who had previously abused Terri) which caused Terri to leave and chase after Rick. When Paige and Spinner followed her, they found Rick leaning over Terri's unconscious body after Rick threw her onto a cinder block, subsequently giving her a head injury and placing her into a coma. Later, Paige and Spinner each blamed each other for their friend's accident, before crying into each other. The next day at school, Spinner found Rick standing outside Degrassi and ruthlessly threatened him before his mother yelled at Spinner and drove off with Rick in their car. By the end of the season, Spinner's views of Marco's sexuality changed and he even helped Marco get together with Paige's older brother, Dylan. Season 4 In the season 4 premiere, Spinner then gets a new car which he has been saving up for since mid-season 3. Soon after this, Spinner's girlfriend Paige (who was taking Dean to court for raping her in season 2 of the series) learned that she lost her trial against Dean due to a lack of evidence. An enraged Paige then became inebriated at a party, got behind the wheel of Spinner's new car and rams it into Dean's car, effectively damaging both vehicles. The next day, the police tracked down Spinner and Paige at school and told them about the damages on Dean's car. Spinner took the blame for Paige's actions and immediately got arrested. Paige became overwhelmed with guilt over the incident and later confessed to the crime. As punishment, Paige lost her license, but luckily, she also promised Spinner that she would pay him for the damages of his car. At a car wash run by Degrassi students, Spinner and Manny play and joke around and realize that there's a spark between the two. Manny's ex-boyfriend Craig notices the closeness of Spinner and Manny and a jealousy develops. Later when Spinner and friends Craig, Marco and Jimmy go to the movie theater where Paige worked, Spinner and Craig talked for a bit. Then they got into a brawl over Manny. Paige's manager called security and then proceeded to fire Paige. Paige breaks up with Spinner the following day, stating that Spinner wasn't fighting over her, he was fighting over Manny. This begins the saga of Paige versus Manny which plays out throughout most of season 4. During the tie-break round of the student trivia show, "Wrack Your Brain," Spinner, Jay & Alex set up a prank involving yellow paint and feathers to fall on Rick in front of a televised audience. A disgruntled Rick then returned to Degrassi, armed with a handgun, intending to take revenge on the pranksters, unbeknownst to anyone. Rick's intentions are swayed when he encounters Paige and learns that most students (including herself) did not find the prank funny in the slightest. When Toby, Emma and Jimmy voiced similar opinions, Rick decides not to go through with the shooting and goes to the washroom to clean himself up. While in a bathroom stall, Jay and Spinner enter the bathroom, notice that Rick is hiding, and loudly invent a story that involves Jimmy being the one to blame for the prank. A livid Rick then returns to the hallways of Degrassi, gun in hand. He shoots Jimmy in the back, paralyzing him from the waist down. Rick is later shot with his own gun in a scuffle with Sean. When Jimmy returned to Degrassi in a wheelchair after the shooting, Spinner later reveals to him that Jay and himself planted the idea in Rick's head that Jimmy was responsible for the prank that evoked the school shooting. Jimmy immediately alienates Spinner and informs Degrassi's students of Spinner and Jay's actions. Spinner is then abandoned by all of his friends and when he attempts to reconcile with Manny, he is shunned away. Spinner then drinks away his sadness with Jay, and then he tries apologizing to Jimmy, drunk at his house. After he doesn't accept, Spinner considers killing himself by wrecking his car, but Jimmy stops him and tells Spinner that he's not going to stop him because he's dead to him. In an attempt to do better, Spinner confesses his role in the prank to Principal Hatzilakos, which inevitably gets himself and Jay expelled from Degrassi. Weeks afterward, Spinner tries apologizing to Ms. Hatzilakos about his cause of the school shooting. Ms. Hatzilakos then decides to give him a chance to return to Degrassi for summer school. Spinner gets mad however as he realizes that he'll have to repeat 11th grade and only get 2 credits from it, declines her offer and storms off. When Spinner sees Jay messing up his bicycle, he comes up with the idea to mess up Degrassi to get revenge. The two sneak in late at night, teepee the gymnasium and stack all the chairs in the hallway. They then take a look at the yearbooks and Spinner is shocked to discover that he appears in it three times despite the fact that he was expelled form Degrassi. So he gets yellow fluid, sprays it on the yearbooks and takes out a match to burn down the school. Jay shockingly stops him as he points out they might end up going to jail for doing this, and they undo the things they did to the school. The next day, Spinner comes back to Degrassi again and decides to take Ms. Hatzilakos's offer. Spinner and Jay later got jobs as lunch servers when the movie, Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh? was being filmed at Degrassi. When Jay doesn't show up one morning, Spinner finds somebody running out of the boiler room. Thinking it's Jay, he tackles him for shirking duties, but it turns out to be Craig, who was supposed to go to England during the summer. Craig told Spinner that he stayed to write the music for the movie and not tell anyone about his hiding, but after realizing the way he acted as he was off his meds, Spinner told Kevin Smith about this, who then later told Joey. And as a result, Joey and Spinner find Craig in the boiler room writing the music. In the season 4 finale, Craig seems to have forgiven Spinner, however Craig was off of his bipolar medication, and thus his rationale and judgment was poor at the time. In the opening of season 5, Craig is still angry with Spinner, but is on speaking terms with him. Season 5 After Spinner was expelled from Degrassi in the previous season, he attempted to better himself by going to summer school courses. Because of his desire and motivation to return to Degrassi, Spinner is permitted to return and repeat the 11th grade. However, Jimmy still resents him for the shooting and shuns him until the end of the season. Craig and Marco are still angry about Spinner's involvement, but are back on speaking-terms with him. In Spinner's own words, he was an unwelcome person because of his association with the shooting. However, Darcy invited him into the Friendship Club. Spinner then became a born-again Christian and began dating Darcy, who knew about his involvement in Jimmy getting shot, but decided he was worthy of another chance. Because the Friendship Club (and inevitably Darcy) believed in virginity until marriage, Spinner was forced to hide his past with Manny from Darcy. Later, Jay attempts to manipulate Darcy into having sex with Spinner. However when Spinner learns of this, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. In I Against I, Spinner and Marco become friends again, but Linus, the leader of Friendship Club, convinces Spinner that Marco's Safer Sex campaign must be stopped because it goes against their beliefs. Spinner, lost for friends, alienates Marco for siding with Linus. Linus is later found out to be intolerant of homosexuals and is rejected by Spinner. At the end of the episode, Marco forgives Spinner again, realizing how lost he feels over the things in his life that have gone wrong. In High Fidelity, Paige and Spinner have a brief reconnection. She and Alex had broken up around the same time Spinner had broken up with Darcy, so they comfort each other and even kiss. However, Darcy soon apologizes for the way she had been acting and rekindles their relationship. Spinner goes to Paige's house to tell her that he and Darcy are back together in an attempt to let her down easy about the previous night, but when they reminisce about the past, they kiss again, which eventually leads to them having sex. The next day, Darcy finds this out through Spinner's text messages, which he sent to Marco for help. Heart-broken, Darcy refuses to speak to him. At the end of the episode, Jimmy apologizes to Spinner for blaming everything on him and their friendship is rekindled. Spinner finds Darcy and begs her for forgiveness, but she is boarding a bus to go to bible camp. She tells him she needs the summer to think about it. When she is boarding the bus, Spinner tells himself that if she doesn't look back then it's over, but if she looks back he has a chance. Before boarding, she turns around and looks back, leaving Spinner very hopeful. Season 6 The season begins with Darcy and Spinner getting back together, as Darcy has got over what happened between Spinner and Paige. However, Darcy begins to sell racy pictures of herself through an online blog called My Room Page as a way to raise money for the Spirit Squad. When Spinner finds out, he and Darcy begin to fight over the pictures, which ends with Spinner dumping Darcy. Darcy later apologizes to Spinner and the two stay friends. Spinner's renewed friendship with Jimmy is tested when the two begin selling t-shirts designed by Jimmy. Jimmy is unsure if they had made the right move, however the venture takes off and does surprisingly well in the beginning. Their store is later robbed and Spinner saves Jimmy from harm, but the robbery incident further cements Spinner and Jimmy's friendship. Even after the robbery, the two decide to keep the business going and they hire Paige as their business manager. When Paige begins to see Spinner casually, Spinner realizes that he still has feelings for her and that he wants to be with her. When first telling her how he feels, he is told they could only be "friends with benefits" and Spinner leaves it at that. However, he later tells Paige that he needs all of her, or none at all. Paige and him eventually end their "friends with benefits" relationship and become mutual friends. Season 7 While Spinner is having lunch with Jimmy and Ashley, he spots Toby getting bothered by Johnny and his gang. Spinner goes to break it up and tells Johnny to back off and quit acting stupid. Johnny acts like he is giving up, but tries to sucker punch Spinner. Spinner catches it before it makes contact with his face and bends Johnny's fist back. Johnny then backs off. Later that day, Ms. Hatzilakos cautions him about breaking the zero-tolerance policy regarding violence and suggests he volunteer for the schools new peace group. He jokes it off, but he later stops another fight in the school yard between Liberty, Danny, and Lucas, a Lakehurst student who taunted them about J.T's death. Spinner notices a new girl from Lakehurst, Jane. He manages to get her attention after she sees him stop the bullying of Toby in the cafeteria. When Ms. Hatzilakos is lecturing Spinner on his violence, she spots Jane and asks if she is late to class again and starts talking about giving her detention. Spinner jumps in to help by saying Jane has volunteered for the peace committee too. During the peace committee meeting they seem to hit if off and later to go out to play pool at a pool hall. Things are going well until she pokes him in the abdomen while teasing him. Spinner runs out on the date in pain, unwilling to admit to her that he's been having health problems. The friendship between the two remains uncertain while Spinner deals with cancer and various violent fights he initiates between himself and some of the Lakehurst kids. However, after later admitting to Jane that he has cancer, the two reconcile. While working out and doing some kicks, Spinner experiences a sharp pain in his groin. He believes he pulled a muscle and jokes with Jimmy about it, but also admits he's been having problems with his groin area lately. During the altercation in the school yard, Spinner has to back down because the pain starts up again. Jimmy urges him to get it checked out by a doctor. Spinner resists at first, but eventually goes in for tests and learns he has a lump in one of his testicles. While waiting for the test results, Spinner has another attack of pain while at the pool hall with Jane and leaves. Worried she wouldn't want him if he has a problem, he blows her off the next day. He later avoids the call from his doctor because his father died from cancer, but Jimmy convinces him to face the problem head on. At the doctor's, he learns that he has testicular cancer, but luckily, they have caught it early, so his chances are good. Spinner does not handle the diagnosis well and begins acting out from his fear and anger. When Johnny and his friends start tormenting Toby again, Spinner walks over and tells them to quit it. When Johnny asks if Spinner is going to try and talk it out again, Spinner punches Johnny, knocking him to the ground. A video of the fight is posted to the Internet and soon all of Degrassi finds out about it. When Jimmy warns Spinner that his actions are straining the fledgling peace between the two schools, they end up arguing after Spinner makes a hurtful comment. Spinner tries to apologize to Johnny after the argument with Jimmy, but Johnny blows him off, saying it was good publicity and says they should do it again. The gonocologist recommends Spinner undergo surgery to remove his testicle, followed by chemotherapy. Spinner reluctantly agrees, then goes home and shaves his head into a Mohawk. Afterward, he goes off to find Johnny for another fight, beating him until Johnny's crew pulls him off. At school the next day, Mr. Simpson warns him that if he continues fighting and having people post the videos online, the police will get involved. Spinner tries to talk to Jane and ends up telling her about the cancer and that he must prove he is still a man with the fighting. Spinner then plans another staged fight with the Lakehurst boys. Jane goes to talk to Jimmy about Spinner's fight and that he might miss his operation, but Jimmy reminds him that it is Spinner's choice and even though he's his best-friend, he can't change Spinner's mind. Still, Jimmy goes to the fight site and talks to Spinner, reminding him that he can't beat the cancer with his fists. Spinner still does the fight with he and Johnny getting fines and the cameraman charged. When Spinner comes back to school after the surgery, he is still limping, but able to reconcile with Jane. Spinner promises that from here on out, he'll only be fighting one thing: his cancer. Later, Spinner experiences the bad side effects to the chemotherapy. When Jay recommends marijuana, Spinner rejects the idea at first, but eventually becomes reliant on the drug to ease his nausea. He also begins to hang out with ex-girlfriend Darcy, who has also resorted to smoking pot to deal with her recent rape. However, after realizing his priorities, he gives up the drug and returns to Jane. Later, Spinner, ecstatic that his cancer is in remission, is determined to pass exams with Jimmy's help. But, when a great opportunity comes to Spinners band, a problem comes up. He doesn't know if he should stay in high school with Jane and Studz, or study hard with Jimmy, graduate high school, but have no real plans. Against the advice of Jimmy and Jane, Spinner decides to take the opportunity for his band, which ends up being a poor decision. He attempts to take his science exam without studying, but is saved midway through when Jimmy pulls the fire alarm, therefore postponing the exam for another four days. In the season finale, Spinner kept his promise to Jimmy and is able to walk across the stage for his diploma and graduated in the Class of 2007. Season 8 At the beginning of season 8, Spinner is still working at The Dot and is continuing his relationship with Jane. He stands by Jane and supports her when she joins the football team. Because of financial issues at home, Holly J is hired to work at The Dot as well. After a rocky beginning, the two bond when Holly J opens up about her telling a reporter some bad gossip about Mia and thus getting kicked off the Power Squad. He told her about the things he had gone through when he went to Degrassi—stealing Jimmy's MP3 player, having his father die, and having had "ball cancer." He then tells her that if he was able to get through all that, then she could get though her family's financial problems. She immediately understands this quickly. Spinner has decided to become a police officer for his career, but that idea is shattered when his application for police college is rejected. However, when telling Jane the news, he lies and tells her he got in, a lie he continued for quite some time. Jane is under the impression Spinner was accepted into police college and she throws Spinner a party. She invites Jimmy and Trina. Jimmy tells him that he plans on proposing to Trina and he shows him the ring. Jane eventually hears the truth about Spinner being rejected to police college by none other than Holly J. Him and Jay both get drunk and he goes to Jane's house to apologize to her but she doesn't accept it because he was drunk. Later, he goes to Jane's speech about being the only girl on the football team, but he faked another guy's identity in order to get into the banquet. During his speech, proposes to Jane but she declines it. Spinner is upset because Jane didn't thank him in her speech. Jane eventually realizes she was wrong and should have thanked him. After Jane begs Holly J. on her hands and knees, Holly J and Jay come up with a plan to bring Spinner to the dance so Jane can tell her she's sorry. The plot works and Spinner comes to the dance. Jane tells him she realizes that she should have thanked him in her speech. There the two make up and discuss their plans for the future. In Jane Says (2), Spinner reveals his first memory was when he was four, and he didn't invite Jimmy to his birthday party & Jimmy didn't talk to him for a year. In Danger Zone, a former Lakehurst student robs The Dot under gunpoint. Without thinking, the gunman shoots Spinner in the shoulder. During that time, Holly J confesses her love for Spinner. Spinner is taken to the hospital. The next afternoon Holly J comes to visit Spinner. He reveals that he heard Holly J's confession and that while he is flattered, nothing can happen between them because of his relationship with Jane. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Spinner is seen playing the drums with his arm in a sling. He later performs with The Studz at the Degrassi Beach Dance. Spinner is seen helping Peter get over his addiction to crystal meth. He stays with Peter over night along with Riley to assure that Peter is okay. In Close to Me, he buys Peter's loft from him and is now the owner. He has a housewarming party and there, his band plays their new song. He is unaware that his girlfriend is singing to Declan. After everyone leaves he asks Jane to move in with him. She tells him she needs time to think and she leaves crying and does not give him an answer. Jane and Declan start to cheat behind Spinner's back. Jane decides to break up with Spinner. In the end she chickens out and decides not to tell Spinner and leaves him in the dark over what happened between her in Declan. In You Be Illin', Peter confronts Spinner about being kicked out of the band. Spinner attempts to help him gain his friends back and the band, but Peter assumes he's back in the band and places Jane on the tambourine which angered Spinner. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Jane still continues to cheat on Spinner behind his back. Jane and Holly J become friends and Holly J ends up catching Jane cheating on Spinner. Since Holly J is friends with Spinner, it angers her and she eventually convinces Jane to pick Spinner over Declan and she does. Spinner still remains in the dark about what happened between Jane and Declan. In Waiting For A Girl Like You and Somebody, Spinner is seen working at The dot. In each of these episode he is making funny comments and giving advice to some other people. In Holiday Road, at Emma's barbecue he convinces Kelly to cheat and eat steak. They sneak in and eat steak and drink some of Spike and Snake's wedding wine. When Emma catches them, he makes an excuse to feed his turtle. Later on, Emma talks with Spinner and she tells him that she is scared of college and it is something she really doesn't want to do. Spinner tells Emma that she should follow her heart and when she is ready to go back to college she can pursue that expectation. In Start Me Up, Spinner is nervous when Peter starts to open the club above The Dot called, "Above the Dot." Spin's manager tells him if Peter messes up, it'll be the end of Spinner's job because Spinner is supposed to babysit Peter. Spinner decides to attend a few of the club nights to make sure nothing bad happens. When he finds out that kids are smoking pot and drinking beer, Spinner tells Peter to fix things. When Peter does, he feels better, but when Jane sees Victoria doing coke he doesn't know what to do, he just leaves the matters into Peter's hands because he got himself into this situation. In Innocent When You Dream, Spinner is seen making and helping make the music video for "House Arrest." He cracks jokes when Sav tells him to dress up as a cop, Spinner says "ohhh....I've always wanted to be a cop!". In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, school is out for Jane and Spinner is happy that it's going to be the summer of a lifetime, but when he learns that Jane is going to be going to a college in California, he is stressed beyond belief. Emma shows up at a bad time and asks for a job at The Dot. Spin gives Emma the job and tells her that the griddle is off-limits without his supervision. After, he feels that Jane will only be here for the summer and he doesn't want to fight, so he goes to her graduation and makes her happy. The next day, he goes to Declan's pool party with Jane, and ends up overhearing Jane and Holly J talking about Jane's affair with Declan. Angry and hurt, Spinner goes into a blind-rage, breaking up with Jane and punching Declan in the face on the way out. Back at The Dot, Manny is back in town with her boyfriend Jay. She first comes into scene by surprising her best friend Emma at The Dot, who has just got a new job there. Excited to be home from Hollywood for a fun filled summer with her bestie and her boy, Manny is completely revved up with energy. Jay asks Emma for a Spin-wich (Spinner's famous self entitled sandwich) and Manny asks for one as well. Emma is nervous because Spinner told her not to use the griddle until he got back. Putting matters into their own hands, Emma makes a sandwich for Manny and Jay, not noticing that the sandwich griller was sizzling. Moments later the fire alarm goes off and it begins to flame, everyone makes it out in time to see The Dot erupt in flames before their eyes. Spinner comes in time to see what is going on, depressed about breaking it off with Jane and now even more about The Dot burning down. Spinner is literally holding back tears when Emma comes back to apologize. He calls her out for going against his instructions and even proceeds to partially-blame Emma for his break-up with Jane, making her feel even more guilty. The next day, he apologizes for being so hard on Emma and the two partake in a game of "Horse." The next few days pass, and Spinner is putting all of Jane's things into boxes, and has become even more despondent and reclusive. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Jay and Emma break into his apartment & pretty much kidnap him. He wants to know where he is going, but they insist that it's a surprise and they want him to cheer up. The guys take Spinner to Niagra Falls, to gamble and have a fun time. Manny and Jay's intentions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together, so they leave them to be at the casino tables. A few moments later, Jay is worried that they should stay and hang with them, but Manny tells him that they should leave them to be. The next morning, Manny knocks on Spinner's door to wake him up to go get breakfast with everyone. She notices that Spinner is half-naked and Emma is covered by a blanket and wearing a veil and large ring. Manny feels this is awkward and she asks Emma if that's a veil she's wearing on her head. Then Jay walks in. Spinner and Emma tell them that they woke up and to find Emma in bed with a veil on and wedding picture, and to see a ring on her hand. Manny and Jay tell them to get dressed and come downstairs to see if they can get a refund on the ring and veil, and to see if they can get "divorced." They get dressed and they all go down to the casino again, and confront the crazy lady that married them. Manny a little frightened of the lady clutching onto Jay, asks if they can get a refund. The lady tells them "no," and tells them that they got a good price, $2,000 for the ring, and over $500 for the dress, which was the money winnings Emma and Spinner won from playing blackjack. The day they get back, Manny and Jay go to Spinner's apartment for a brief few minutes, to ask him if they want them to find them a divorce lawyer. But, Emma and Spinner continue to love each other, and bond, especially in a game of basketball. A day or two later, they're home and Emma has Manny over her house. She tells Manny that her and Spinner are actually in love and that they want to get married. Manny tells her that if she's actually sure about this she better talk to him one more time, she does so, and comes home upset, crying to Manny that he said, "if it doesn't work out" thinking that he doesn't want it to work out. Emma is upset and Manny stays and helps cook dinner when Spike and Snake got home from camping. Spinner runs in a few moments later with a bouquet, and tells what's happening to Spike and Snake. Manny finds him cute and that if Emma doesn't marry him then she will. Jane calls Spinner and finds out that him and Emma are getting married. In desperation to win Spinner back, she steals Declan's car and speeds back to Toronto to stop the wedding. At Emma's wedding, Jane realizes that she would be selfish to stop the wedding, considering her infidelity. Spinner hugs her and tells her that he's already forgiven her. Manny is prepping and getting ready, and she goes to say some words to Spinner, and sees Jane kissing him on the cheek goodbye and thinks that Jane's trying to interfere with the wedding. She then gets into an all out cat fight with Jane, punching, scratching, and kicking her & Manny ends up on the floor. Spinner is surprised, and helps Manny up, he tells her that Jane is only there to see him and Emma off, and not to ruin the wedding. Manny is okay with that, and straightens herself up and asks if she looks good. She then leaves for the wedding ceremony. She watches Jay marry them, and she is happy to see her best friend, Emma get married. She is also surprised to see Liberty. Later, at the after-party, Manny sings her song, "I Trust You," and the band The Studs ''plays in the background. Declan and Holly J. come in through the lake in a speedboat after Jane stole Declan's car to get there. Spinner and Emma invite all three of them to the reception, assuming that Spinner and Declan are done fighting. This was possibly Spinner's last appearance on the show. Appearance Spinner had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He can be described as very big and muscular and very good looking. This was not always the case. At the beginning of the series, he was obese and would wear baggy clothing to hide this. The summer before he entered high school, he rapidly lost 50lbs and took up soccer. During his remaining years at Degrassi and first couple of years after graduation, he began to regain some of the weight as muscle through weight lifting. Despite the work he put into his body, Spinner once confided in Darcy Edwards that he thought of himself as being ugly. Like his friend, Marco, he went through many hairstyles throughout his tenure on the show such as messy to spikey. Most notably were the times he had his hair partially shaved and later fully shaved (while going through chemo). In terms of clothing, he went from wearing baggy, loose fitting clothing to wearing tighter, cleaner, clothes with a more punk rock look. He was seen most often in his work uniform. Quotes *(To Emma and Manny): "Hall pass...?" (First line) *"Maybe it is a risk, but I know we'll make it." (Final Line) Deleted Scene *"I do." *"I'm totally fine with Marco's gayosity." *"Last night, I asked my mom what my culture was. She pointed to the globe and said I was from Earth." *Spinner: "You said there would always be an us. Then you crushed my heart with a bus. I pledged abstinence and faith for you said "twas forever," but now it's just me." Jimmy: "C'mon I'm not gonna let you stay home all night writing another sad-ass, 'wa wa I'm gonna kill myself' poem." *"If Jesus didn't want us to have sex, he would have made every girl look like Quasimodo's sister!" *"She cheated on me for a reason dude, I'm a loser!" *Spinner: "Emma? I know this is crazy!" (Walks past the room Emma, Manny, Spike and Snake are in. Then runs back and walks into the room) Spinner: "Oh..." Emma: "Uh...do you want to take this outside?" Spinner: "No. I need them all to hear this. Emma, I want the rest of our lives together to start now, I don't care that it started as an accident." Snake: "What's with the flowers? What's going on?" Spinner: "I'm asking your daughter to marry me, sir." Spike (to Emma): "How pregnant are you?" Emma: "Not even a little bit." Snake: "Hold on. You just moved home and now you want to marry Spinner Mason?" Emma: "Actually, we already have. At a casino." Spinner: "Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Nelson, I've been through stuff, I know how precious time is and sometimes you don't know what your looking for until it burns down your place of work." (Emma laughs) Manny: "Sorry, I'm sorry, but if you don't marry him, I will." Snake: "Are you sure about this?" Emma: "Yeah, we'll make it official tomorrow. Spike and Snake: "Tomorrow?" Emma: "Um, I was hoping that you would both, walk me down the aisle." Snake: "Well, In that case, we'd be honoured." *"Oh Chicken Boy, oh Chicken Boy, I love your wealth of knowledge and I love you." *"That's not' all 'they're doing, Darcy." (referring to the guys looking at her racy pictures online) *(About Dylan): "He has a MyRoom page? Man I knew it! Marco, I told you that thing is like an online abyss!" *"She used me for my body." *"There's a bug in my squash." *Jane: "Are you drunk?" Spinner: "Yes, I am! See? I didn't lie that time!" (after crawling through Jane's window) *(To his turtle): "What?" *Toby: "I got those condoms because if I ever did want to do that with Kendra... which I'm not saying I do... I'd wanna take care of her." Spinner: "So you live another day." *"Excitement makes me fart." *"Dude, our gravy." *(To Peter): "An incognito band? That's actually a pretty wicked idea." *(Famous Scene)'' Marco: "Even strangers know, Spin. Last night wasn't about my shoes. Those guys, they knew... and they bashed me because they hated it, just like you do." Spinner: "Dude, that's brutal, but you can't compare me to those guys." Marco:'' "Really? Why not?" *Spinner: "We gotta tell them!" Jay: "We didn't do anything!" Spinner: "Jimmy's my best friend!" *(To Jane): "Hey! How's Indiana Jane and the Lucas crusade?" *Jane: "What was your earliest memory?" Spinner: "When I was four... I didn't invite Jimmy to my birthday party and he didn't talk to me for a month." *(To Emma): "Emma. Look at your finger! What did we do last night?" *"Sappy love songs and polo shirts? Dude where's the rebellion? Where's the edge? Where's the rock?" *"All I know that is that I ate some healthy food and now I'm the sex Superman." *Craig: "Joey is gone for the weekend." Spinner: "Alright, party!" Craig: "No party, Spin." Spinner: "Girls?" Craig: "No girls." Spinner: "Booze?" Craig: "No booze." Spinner: "Doughnuts?" Craig: "That we can do!" *Jimmy: "We are guys. Ergo we don't talk about our sex lives." Spinner: "Well, hair grow, at least you have something to not talk about." *(To Jimmy): "You're a bum and you hang out at my house too much." *"The whole female race is a slave for Spinner." *"Have you always been this stupid? Or am I just noticing now?" *Spinner: "No, it's never going to be the time." Jimmy: "Got that right." Spinner: "Jimmy, shut up." *(To Jimmy): "Polar bears are white, I'm white, and you're racist!" *"Did they keep it?" (referring to his ball, which was removed because it was cancerous. His mother then says that they put it in a bag for him.) *(To Craig):"Dude, you got a girl pregnant and you're just walking around like lalala gonna be a dad no shlabooggle." *(To Jimmy): "You know son, drugs aren't the answer, just say no (they chuckle)." *"That's Jane. Sweet and subtle." *"Well...I better teach you the new tune...unless you want to hum." *(Spinner pretending to be Barry Cohen): "Coffee isn't something that's produced here in Canada. But milk is, and milk is used in coffee. We're seeing a higher demand for it, especially in coffee shops. Thank you." *"I gotta go...feed my turtle." *"What kind of IDIOT fails his own language three times?!" *(To Emma): "You're like some card-playing Yoda! You know that?" *"Dude, that is the most depressing thing I have ever heard." (referring to Darcy's input on life in 'Pass the Dutchie') *"I hate to be the mature one here, but you guys better boogie on to school." *"You better slow down, little guy. Or you'll be up all night." *"Oh, sweet! I've always wanted to be a cop!" *"Dude, can I keep the uniform?" *"You dirty dog!" *"One hot dog, beer stays in the car, your mouth stays shut and something else stays in your pants. Clear?" *"I'm sorry, but watching you make that trainwreck of a phone call...actually made me feel all warm inside. HO HO HO!" *"Thank you...I...also like ice cream floats?" *"You're wearing a bikini to friendship club? Your gonna give poor baby Jesus a heart attack." *Jimmy: "Our homie is a player, that is all. So why'd you have to go and kick his," Spinner: "Ball and chain, ain't that your name? 'Cause you a playa hater and that's a shame." Jimmy: "And chicks like you ain't worth too much, so shut up girl," Spinner & Jimmy: "AND MAKE MY LUNCH.... YEAH!!" *"Here's a song we'd like to call... we're still thinking of a name for it, whoo!" *"The side effects made me drowsy, lazy, loopy...and a bunch of the other twelve dwarves." *(To Toby): "I'll turn your glasses to contacts." *"Hey man, I graduated." - To Peter in Pirates of the Cafeteribbean, a mini. *"Go drink a latte, emo boy." to Jesse. *"I like to see your taste in wardrobe hasn't changed. Does the gay superhero KNOW you stole his belt?" to Marco *(To Jimmy about covering his boner): "Binder boner shield!" *Jay: "So why are we up to our knees in water? Seems like you're stalling?" Spinner: "Actually I just always imagined going fishing with my dad before the day I got hitched. You'll have to do." (Deleted scene) *"Unless fate has other plans tomorrow, me and Emma will be having the best "Just Married" bash ever." (deleted scene) *"So you came by boat?" (deleted scene) *"So you choose HIM? With his stupid hair, and his...stupid shirt...and his stupid face?!" - to Paige *"Last I heard, Sweden was still on Earth." - to Marco *Spinner: "You want a show!? You want a show? You've got one. C'mon Johnny, cameras are rolling man!" Johnny: "Hey man, chill, alright!?" Spinner: "Sorry Johnny boy, man up!" *"Oh Papa please spoil me!" *Marco: "What's the opposite of cold, wet, winter, yuck?" Spinner: "Hot, dry, summer...yum?" *"Dude, Liberty and Armstrong...are DOING IT!!" *"One, two, crap, four." *"Played a little prank on this guy, and he went psycho, came to school shooting." *"Jimmy was my best friend, I basically cut his legs off. I don't like to broadcast that." *"You are looking at Mr. Handsome ages 4-6." *"I guess I just got ugly." *(To Jimmy): "Hey Tony Hawking, wait up. Jimmy: "It's Steven Hawking.. did your brain get Cancer too...? Spinner: Oh, that's funny, that's funny. - 'Bust a Move (1)' *Paige has moisturizer...but it smells like lavender *(Spinner to Paige): "We're never alone..okay? You make me feel like some kind of leopard. (Paige to Spinner) "Leper.. the word is leper. - 'Ghost In The Machine (1)' *'(Famous Scene)' Spinner to Jay: "Hey Jay listen, Raditch knows, man." (Jay looks at the paint, and feathers in the sink, then looks down at one of the stalls, and sees Rick's feet.) Jay to Spinner: "About Jimmy..? Yeah, I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet." (Spinner with a confused look on his face) "Dude..?" (Jay grabs Spinner, and has him look down at the bathroom stall that Rick is in.) Jay to Spinner: "Jimmy set the whole thing up perfectly, the way he got all those easy sport questions wrong." Spinner to Jay: "Yeah, and made sure uh, psycho boy was all alone in the final round." (Both laugh a little quietly) Jay to Spinner: "Never would of happened without a man on the inside." - 'Time Stands Still (2)' *Jimmy to Spinner: "Hey, where were you first period man?" Spinner to Jimmy: "I had a late night, no big deal. I played the cancer card with Ms. Smith, and, got a late slip." Jimmy to Spinner: "Yeah but you missed the Chem exam review." Spinner to Jimmy: "I know all I need to know about Chemistry. T H C my brother." Jimmy to Spinner: "So this is your thing now.. Spinner Manson cronic stoner?" Spinner to Jimmy: "So this is your thing now, Jimmy brooks guy who loves to bust balls? Or in my case, ball." Jimmy to Spinner: "That's funny.." - 'Pass the Dutchie' *Spinner to entire English Class: "Kay, so umm.. Ms.Kwan asked us to read a verse that speaks to our hearts. And this verse, like Kid Elrick speaks to mine. (Clears throat) I wants to find me a girl to love. A girl with wealth, and class. But, most of all I wants me a girl, with a bootylish.." Ms.Kwan to Spinner: "Enough Gavin.." (Class laughs) - 'Mercy Street' *Jimmy to Hazel: "So, I look okay right?" Spinner to Jimmy: "Haha, yeah dude you look great. You'll be the prettiest girl at the Semi - Formal." - 'The Power of Love' *(Spinner looks into the mirror that's in his car, and see's the cop coming) "Holy crap on a stick.." - 'Ghost in the Machine (1)' *"This is my kind of party." *"One, still, crap, four." *"I'm Stix, ok? And I just thought that since the band is open to any and all chicks, I'd bring my own amuse." *Jimmy to Spinner: "I don't even need my Dad's permission to access my fund. We're gonna do this Spin, we're gonna open the shop. Does that sound good?" Spinner to Jimmy: "Dude, that's like, that's like, my 10 favorite songs, playing at the same time, turned up to eleven." - 'Working for the Weekend' *Spinner to Jimmy: Hey man, where's Jane? Jimmy to Spinner: I gave her the day off. Spinner to Jimmy: Dude, I love you. Um, bringing my homework was only half of Jane's job. Jimmy to Spinner: Funny. - 'Owner of a Lonely Heart' *(Jimmy to Spinner) I have a serious problem, you know Trina from physio? I think I like her, a lot. Spinner to Jimmy: So go for it. Jimmy to Spinner: Yeah, what about Ash? Spinner to Jimmy: So don't go for it. Jimmy to Spinner: Thank you, so helpful.. - 'Owner of a Lonely Heart' *(Spinner to Peter): " Yo, Eminem where's D12?" (Jimmy to Peter): Degrassi's new MC, too white too furious. (Both of them laugh) - 'Here Comes Your Man (2)' *(Jimmy to Spinner): "School, that's my problem, it's totally in the way. I concentrate on English my plane is crap, I concentrate on basketball, I don't have enough time to do my homework. It's a no win situation." (Spinner to Jimmy): "Got that right, it's a catch forty two." (Jimmy to Spinner): "Catch twenty two..." (Spinner to Jimmy): "Like you know, you thought you were Lord Of The Files." - 'Basketball Diaries' *('Famous Scene') (Jimmy to Spinner): "And, now I got Kwan on my back, I'm bagged man." (Spinner to Jimmy): "Yeah, I know the feeling. Since they upped my Ritalin, I'm like a complete zombie." (Jimmy to Spinner): "Yeah, but, I've seen you when you don't take them, not pretty." (Spinner to Jimmy): "Yeah, I know.. don't call me '''Spinner' for nothing." - Basketball Diaries *(Spinner to Jimmy) "Heh, still mad cause I stole your stupid MP3 Player?" (Jimmy to Spinner) "No, it's ancient history." (Spinner to Jimmy) "Good, then let's just burry the hammer." - Father Figure (2) *(Mr. Armstrong to whole Math class) "So, who's gonna be brave, and come up, and solve this one for me huh?" (Spinner gets up, and walks to the board) (Mr. Armstrong) "Gavin, I can't tell you how surprised I am to finally see you up here." (Spinner to whole class) "I have no backbone." (Mr. Armstrong) "Excuse me?" (Spinner to whole class) "I.. have no back bone." (Class laughs, and Jimmy tells Spinner to keep going) "I'm whipped. I'm totally spineless. My girlfriend completely runs my life." (Mr. Armstrong to class) "Alright, alright, settle down." (Mr. Armstrong to Spinner) "I knew it was too good to be true.. Gavin, please take your seat." - Father Figure (2) *(Spinner to Ellie, and Marco) "I guess Ellie's shotgunning for Del Studly, unless he wants to sit back here with his honey." - Pride (1) *(Spinner to Paige) "Here we are, fresh air, hot rod convertible, the world is our oyster! What do you wanna do?" (Paige to Spinner) "What do you wanna do?" (Spinner to Paige) "Anything! Bowling, the mall… No, no, no mini golf!!" -''' I Want Candy' *(Spinner) "Razcompalo (?), risotto with porcine and shitake…what?" (Paige to Ashley) "Spin has trouble with foods he can’t pronounce." *Spin hits Paige with a breadstick* (Paige to Spinner) "Stop." (Ashley to Spinner) "Spin this is a restaurant, not the school cafeteria." (Waiter) "Can I take your beverage order?" (Paige to Waiter) "A ginger ale for me please." (Ashley to Waiter) "Fine." (Spinner to Waiter) "Um, I’ll have whatever’s on tap…Andrew." *waiter gives him a look* "What, if I were underage wouldn’t I be in school right now instead of your fine dining establishment?" -' I Want Candy' *(Spinner to Paige) "Oh if only this was champagne, not just the champagne of ginger ales." - 'I Want Candy' *An Elvis impersonator on stage* (Spinner to Paige) "Ok, the king is cool. That freak show on stage is not. Perfectly lame end to a lame day." (Paige to Spinner) "Spin what are you talking about? That guy is cool and I had fun today." (Spinner to Paige) "Yeah can’t wait to tell everyone we skipped and moped around all day with the queen of doom." - 'I Want Candy' *(Spinner to Mr. Simpson): "This is the Gavin Mason little slice of pride. Russian sausage, polish sausage, and German sausage." (Mr. Simpson to Spinner): "It’s certainly a creative look at your heritage. What are the white chunks?" (Spinner to Mr. Simpson): "Oh those are Chinese water chestnuts, in honour of my sister." (Mr. Simpson to Spinner): "How long did you cook this for?" (Spinner to Mr. Simpson): "I don’t know. Five minutes. Why?" *He spits it out and Jimmy laughs* - 'Don't Believe the Hype' *Jane: "She'll get over it." Spinner: "Darcy Edwards...no she won't." *"I came in here for stomach pains and you wanna feel my junk? What kind of doctor are you?" *Spinner: "Well, one girlfriend down, one to go." Craig: "Spinner, shut up." Spinner: "Yes, Lord Stud." - 'Holiday (2)' *Raditch: "What were you thinking?" Spinner: "I don't know, it was funny!" - When Spinner "mooned" the crowd when he was off his meds. *"Now to go see the other guy, Jesse Stupid-face." - Spinner to Paige *"Paige is starring in that Jason Mewes film, how aws' is that? I used to date her!" - 'Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *"Ash wants to have sex?! Man, you're going to get some?! You got horseshoes up your butt!" -Spinner to Jimmy. - '''The Mating Game *Marco: "You still like stupid movies?" Spinner: "Dude, the stupider the better!" - I Against I. *Linus: "Spinner, what scares you most?" Spinner: "Ms. Kwan?" - Redemption Song *Spinner: "Hey, Marcy don't forget your 'fem care.'" Marco: "Shut up." Spinner: "What, distracted by Dr. Sally's advice on boy-on-boy love?" Marco: "Spinner, shut up!! Okay?" Spinner: "Um, it was a joke dude." Jimmy: "Just tune him out, he's just trying to get you started." Marco: "I hate fags okay? What they do makes me sick..." Jimmy: "...hey Marco..." Marco: "...so just quit it! I mean like yesterday, okay?" - Careless Whisper *Dylan: "What is this hug the homo day?" Spinner: "I just care about you man, showing you love." - It's Raining Men Trivia *Spinner appeared in 138 episodes. **Counting only DTNG episodes Spinner is one of the ten characters to appear in 100 or more. The other eight are Archie Simpson, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Drew Torres, Jenna Middleton, Jimmy Brooks, and Connor DeLaurier. *All of Spinner's girlfriends have been sexually taken advantage of in some way: **Paige was raped by Dean **Manny took her shirt off in front of Peter while she was drunk, he didn't stop her, and he filmed her. **Darcy was raped by an unknown rapist **Jane was molested by her father **Emma was almost molested by an online predator *Spinner has been linked to four Spirit Sqaud members Paige, Manny and Darcy. Also, former Power Squad member Holly J. admitted to having feelings for him as well. *Spinner has had the most relationships out of any male in the entire Degrassi history. *Both Spinner and Jimmy graduated a year late due to the shooting. *Spinner was one of six characters to have been diagnosed with cancer, the other four were Snake, L.D., Mrs. MacPherson, Mr. Kwan and Clare *Spinner and his best friend, Jimmy, have both been shot. *Spinner and his father both had cancer, but only Spinner lived. *Spinner and Paige were both bullies, until they started dating each other. *Spinner seems to have a different hairstyle for every season. *Spinner is one of the three students that remain as a regular until Season 9. The others are Emma and Manny. Also, he is the only male character to do so overall. *Before Spinner graduated, most of his embarrassments took place in Ms. Kwan's classroom. *Spinner is left-handed. *Spinner is one of eight characters with a mental disability, which is ADHD. The other seven are: **Craig & Eli with bipolar disorder **Anya & Zoë with dyslexia **Connor with asperger's syndrome **Joey with dysgraphia **Liberty with dyscalculia *He owns a turtle, as does/did Heather Sinclair. *He is the first out of eight to intentionally harm someone else's car. He egged Ms. Kwan's car. The other seven are: **Jimmy, who helped egg Ms. Kwan's car. **Paige, who crashed his car into Dean's **Rick, who spray-painted an "X" on his (Spinner) and Jay's car doors. **Fitz, who broke a hood ornament off of Eli's hearse. **K.C. keyed Coach Armstrong's car. **Katie, who egged Bianca's car, before breaking off the right side-view mirror. **Zig, dumped garbage on Madame Jean-Aux's car. *Spinner was the first character to lie about getting into college. The second was Anya. *Spinner's first and last lines were spoken to future wife Emma Nelson. *He is the first person to compete in beauty pageants. The second one is Tori and the third is Maya. *He had his tongue pierced and has/had multiple ear piercings, including Both 'his lobes - ('Past), Another Lobe piercing on his left 'lobe - ('Past), just his left 'ear lobe - ('Now), Left 'Rook - ('Now) and, Helix - (Past). *He is the first character to be shot in the shoulder. **The second was Adam. *Spinner is one of five characters to get shot. The other five were Claude, Jimmy, Sean, Rick, and Adam. *Spinner was one of eleven characters to be held back, the others are Rick Munro, Joey, Sean, Rick Murray (before his death), Jimmy, Fiona, Tori, Drew, Dallas, and Imogen. *In Cabaret 'Spinner reveals his first pet's name was Rocky (a cat). *Spinner and Owen both told the whole school that someone was/is gay. Owen wrote on the school bus 'Riley's a fag' in shaving cream. And Spinner wrote 'Marco's a fag' on the bathroom wall in permanent marker. They also (with a friend) threw a classmate into a dumpster, Spinner and Jimmy threw Rick; Owen and his friend (name unknown) threw Zane. *In a Deleted Scene Spinner will open his own Café, as mentioned by his wife. *Of all the girls he has kissed, he believes Terri MacGregor to be the best kisser. *Spinner & Emma are the third marriage between Degrassi students in the franchise. The first being Simon & Alexa, and the second being Snake & Spike. *Spinner was the second character to be jealous of his wealthy best friend. The first was Yick. *Spinner was the second character that made a first impression as a bully. The first was Joey. *Spinner lost his virginity to Manny. *In his first appearance, he is seen bullying Emma and Manny. He ends up dating Manny and marrying Emma. *Spinner tried to convince J.T. not to date Manny because of her promiscuous ways in 'Our House. Ironically, he started to date Manny in the next season. *Spinner has had the most interactions with characters during his run on the series. *Spinner is one of the nine characters to be a regular after their graduation. *Spinner was the second person to purposely shave his or her head before having to go through chemotherapy. The first person to do so was Snake and the third person is Clare. *Spinner was the first character to puke in a classroom. The second is Dallas. *He and Jay are the reasons Rick shot Jimmy. *He is one of many present and former Degrasss students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius ) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) *He is one of nine characters in the franchise who have been overweight, the others being: **Arthur Kobalewscuy **Dorothy Kobalewscuy **Nancy Kramer **Dwayne Myers **Diana Economopoulos **Terri MacGregor **Mo Mashkour **Tristan Milligan *He and Tristan are the only two characters who lost a significant amount of weight Relationships *Paige Michalchuk **First Relationship: ***Start Up: How Soon is Now? (220) ***Broke Up: Ghost in the Machine (1) (401) ****Reason: Spinner wanted Paige to go to court, but Paige said she didn't want to go. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Ghost in the Machine (2) (402) ***Broke Up: [[Islands In The Stream|'Islands in the Stream']] (406) ****Reason: Paige saw Spinner and Craig fighting over Manny. In addition, Spinner was not treating Paige well. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up:' Love My Way '(616) ***Broke Up: Love My Way '(616) ****Reason: Paige chose Jesse over Spinner. *Manny Santos **Start Up: 'Bark at the Moon (413) **Broke Up: Eye of the Tiger (416) ***Reason: Manny finds out Spinner was responsible for the shooting that changed Degrassi. ***'Note:' This was never directly stated in the series, but implied after Manny ignores him at school when word gets out about Spinner's involvement with the shooting. *Darcy Edwards **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Foolin' (504) ***Broke Up: High Fidelity (1) (518) ****Reason: Spinner lied to Darcy about being a virgin. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: High Fidelity (2) (519) ***Broke Up: High Fidelity (2) (519) ****Reason: After Spinner forgave Darcy he goes over to Paige's house with the intention of talking about their hook-up from the night before but ends up having sex with her. Darcy finds out by looking at his text messages. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Here Comes Your Man (1) (601) ***Broke Up: Eyes Without a Face (2) (606) ****Reason: Darcy takes racy photos of herself and shows them online, Spinner asks her to take it down and when she refuses he calls her a hypocrite and ends it. *Jane Vaughn **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Pass the Dutchie (710) ***Broke Up: Lost in Love (1) (808) ****Reason: Spinner lied about getting into police college. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Lost in Love (2) (809) ***Broke Up: Degrassi Takes Manhattan '(920-923 ****Reason: Spinner found out about Jane's affair with Declan. *Emma Nelson (married) **Start Up: 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan (920-present) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Athlete Category:Musician Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults